User blog:Bobdave/Epic Rap Battles: Modern vs Classic. Boudicca vs Katniss Everdeen
Boo! dicca Hello again! It's Jude! Back again after a break partially because of three weeks of work and mostly because of laziness. Here you will more graphical fuckery where I attempt to use four different depictions of Boudicca in her four appearances in the battle's accompanying graphics. Two movie versions, a painting, and a motherfucking statue. Yes. That's how few usable images there are of this bitch. I had to use her motherfucking statue that stands at the corner of Westminster Bridge right next to Big Ben. Fucking what. Balls to it. I'mma just pretend the copious Boudicca variations are a reference to her name's many different spellings and be done with this gay shit. Onto the actual battle! I think the beat for this one is quite cool and works well with the pace and has all the right dynamics and textures in all the right places so yeeeeeeee. And yes, I realise how similar this idea is to Spartacus vs William Wilberforce. I should have realised this earlier so I could move it but you know what? I don't like your motherfucking tone, Bernard, so piss off. Yeah, you heard me. This battle has Iceni Queen Boudicca, who united the many tribes of Britannia to combat the occupying Roman forces and no just because she was a warrior uniting with fellow oppressed people to take down the Romans and ultimately failed in her mission does not mean she's exactly the same as Spartacus versus Katniss Everdeen and no just because she was a person chosen by her superiors to fight against fellow impoverished subjects for the entertainment of the richer members of society and eventually fought back against her oppressors does not mean she's exactly the same as Spartacus. And no, just because a lot of the people in The Hunger Games, (including but not limited to Caesar, Plutarch, Seneca, Coriolanus, and Brutus) are named after powerful and famous Roman figures does not mean this has anything to do with Spartacus. Without further adieu, here's Spartacus vs Spartacus. ---- Instrumental: FIGHT by GeorgeVBeats (Intro from 0:13-0:23) 'Katniss Everdeen:' In this rap battle, the Capitol would have me believing That discount Xena was up for the reaping? You caused plenty ire to the Roman Empire But now you've pitted Merida against the Girl on Fire Hijack the track 'cause when I rap, I sting I win more fights than you with my Mockingjay pin After we face off, you'll need a dose of nightlock 'Cause I'll leave your head spinning like "tick tock, tick tock" Sowed seeds of revolution on my victory tour And even repped my fucking district with my tribute score You died and failed your damn tribe, I'm a saviour! Happy battling, and may the odds be ever in your favour 'Boudicca:' Everdeen, it's a queen v a bread-begging peasant Course I'm favoured 'gainst a wench who uses dresses as weapons Ask your boyfriend to hide you when I bring my horde 'Cause even Thresh can't protect you when I swing my sword I'm an honourable warrior, you're no military leader Went from hungering for game to a Hunger Games cheater "I like Gale! I like Peeta! I like Gale! I like Peeta!" But no pandering man distracts the bodacious Boadicea 'Katniss Everdeen:' Please, my beauty's more on point than the arrows that I shoot I'll remove two protruding digits from the salute The first spark of the uprising, voice of the many I'm Paneminem, baby, you're Vanilla Iceni Nice and friendly on telly but I'll dismember any enemies You'll never be ahead of me, this Everdeen is evergreen You started off a hero but devolved into slaughter No better than the Romans who defiled your daughters 'Boudicca:' Hold your tongue 'fore I chop it straight off like an Avox Foxface couldn't dodge the disses that this dame drops I'm a seasoned fighter, the archer's skills ain't stellar You're not liberty's logo, just a rebellious Bella I'm like William Wallace without the willy and bollocks Plus the resistive divinity of a victory goddess You got a Caesar, a Seeder, a Cinna, Glimmer, and Pollux But I'mma tear 'em up like when you got your district demolished Despite Alma Coins and my royal descent I united and joined tribes to fight and defend So you'll Rue the day you tried to play with the pros When the sagittaria gets cut down like a Primrose 'Announcer:' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC (12 logos appear from hatches, forming a semicircle) RAP (12 more appear to complete the circle) BATTLES (a logo moves forward and explodes) MODERN VS CLASSIC (the remaining logos charge around in different direction causing slaughter and chaos) ---- Hints explained The four pictures were of video games relating to food, or "Hunger Games". Hints for the next battle WHO WON? Boudicca Katniss Everdeen Category:Blog posts